I Would Have Said Yes
by Sweet-Typs
Summary: It was cold and rainy. That tombstone couldn't have felt any colder, like her body and soul. She touched the name engraved in the stone....it was too impersonal.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant stuff, just my OC.**

**I Would Have Said Yes**

The rain pelted the lone silhouette standing in front of the cold stone. The gray sky fit the occasion she decided. She left the umbrella in the car. Nothing could make her any more cold than she already was. Inside and out. Slowly, she reached out her soft hand to touch the polished surface, tracing the letters of the name that belonged to a perfect face. But the moment she touched the name, her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. Resentment and anger filled her. Why did he have to leave her so soon? Tears spilled from her puffy eyes that shown the many sleepless nights.

"Why? Why did you have to leave me so soon baby..." Her voice cracked. Tremors enveloped her. She closed her green eyes and dug her fingers into the earth. This was the first time she had been able to bring herself here. The other's asked her if she wanted them to be with her, she had quietly replied no, that this was between him and her. She remembered those long nights and chaotic moments that had threatened to tear them apart...only to bring them closer. A sob made her breath hitch as she felt the mud and water seep through her dress. It was his favorite. The long blue one that he said made her look like an angel.

Her knees were hurting but she didn't care. She was already soaked to the bone, but she wasn't done here. Not done with him yet. She forced a smile and looked at his name.

"Remember that time when you forgot about my birthday? And you were so pissed! So the next week you spent every night taking me somewhere different for dinner and you bought me all kinds of gifts? I had been so mad at you, but now I wish I could take back screaming and giving you guilt trips. I wish I could have just been thankful that I had you..." She sobbed again, trying to catch her breath. "Or the time that I tried cooking for you at your house? The fire alarm went off and before we knew it the fire department was there...we had laughed so hard at ourselves. But you never cared..." She covered her face and wiped her eyes.

"Baby you never cared about what I did. You never tried to change me...but you saved my life. In all senses of the meaning. Everyday I wake up without you, I feel trapped in this reality without you. But at the same time, I'm thankful to just have had the chance to love you, and to have known your love baby..." Her green eyes were burning, everything becoming blurry until the new tears poured out. "I also wanted to tell you that I made it into State. Full scholarship. You were right all along, I am good enough. You were always the first to see my potential and worth." She took a pause and dug into her pocket on her blue jean jacket he'd bought for her on her birthday, to go with her dress. She pulled out a locket. The one she bought and had their pictures in it.

"I want you to have this." She let out hoarsely. She used her fingers to dig into the semi-freshly laid cover dirt. After about 8 inches, she laid it in the hole and covered it back up. "I love you, with all my heart and forever. I'll see you again one day. I have to go now, your mother is waiting for me at the house. I'll come back before too long, I'm sure you understand how hard this is for me." She stood up and touched his name again and kissed it. "I love you Reid, and I would have said yes." The girl pushed her red hair out of her face and went back into her car. She sighed and before she started up the little Maxima, she glanced at the tombstone under that weeping willow. Before she broke down again she started it up and sped off. It had been 3 weeks sense he died, 3 weeks sense she died inside.

She was thankful the guys were around to be supportive, but it wasn't the same without the platinum blond causing trouble and teasing her. They had dated for the past year, the best year of her life. She'd never forget him, she'd also never love someone the way she had loved him. He had made her feel so alive. She wiped her eyes again as she slowed down at a stop light and looked at the engagement ring Tyler had given her. He told her Reid had just went and bought it. She felt fresh hot tears collect in her eyes as she remembered the conversation.

"He was planning on proposing...he was so scared." Tyler's blue eyes had misted over when he put the cold golden ring in her hand. She had nodded and tried to smile, but she just swallowed her pain and slid it onto her left ring finger. "I would have said yes Tyler." Her beloveds best friend nodded and hugged her tightly. "I know, I told him that. He knew it too, he was just nervous." After this memory stopped, she noticed the green light and went on. She felt better in saying her goodbye, but it was too final. She talked to him all the time, and sometimes she swore she felt a light touch on her face or back. She knew it was him, just letting her know he was still there. She finally smiled to herself and cleared her throat. "I'll be okay baby." She said to the air and drove on to his mother's house...

* * *

**Okay, just a sad one-shot. **

**I was listening to a LeeAnn Rymes song. **

**I don't know the name but its so sad and good at the same time. **

**Please forgive me for the character death. **

**I just wanted to write something to go along with the song, and if it helps, I am still crying! **

**Love you all!**

**Illy**


End file.
